


The Sun is Coming Through

by rosendagger



Series: Kagehina Songfics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosendagger/pseuds/rosendagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata are moving into their first apartment.</p><p>Dancing and fluff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun is Coming Through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachys/gifts).



> This is for my friend Yarisley who also writes fics so you should all check her out! And I hope you all like this.
> 
> The song used is Bloom by The Paper Kites

The sun is just starting to set when Kageyama slumps back onto his and Hinata’s newly assembled bed, in their newly owned apartment. Already feeling his sweat soak into the mattress, he turns his head to look where Hinata is laying down and grinning at the ceiling. The orange haired boy returns Kageyama’s gaze, making his grin brighten, which Kageyama did not think was possible. Though he thought many things were impossible before he met Hinata.

The shorter boy jumps up from the bed, turning to Kageyama, who was still melting into the matress. “We’re finally here! We’re finally moved in!” Hinata exclaims, his face made even brighter by the warm coloured sunset seeping through the window. Kageyama is sure there is no one more beautiful.

"Yeah, we've done it." Says Kageyama, a small smile appearing on his face. He looks around the apartment once more, taking in everything he can from his laying position. Hinata is now looking out the window. He slowly peels himself from the bed and wraps his arms around the smaller boy’s waist and kissing his sweaty hair. Hinata whirls away from their embrace, and from the look in his hazel eyes Kageyama can tell he has an idea.

"We should celebrate!" Hinata cries happily, throwing his arms into the air. Kageyama still doesn’t know where he gets all his energy from.

“We can’t go out looking like this.” The dark haired boy says, gesturing to his sweat stained t-shirt.

“Who says we have to go out? We have an ipod dock right here.” Hinata explains mischievously while slowly putting his iPod in place. Kageyama is about to argue, but then he sees that grin on his boyfriend’s face, and all complaints are wiped from his tongue. Hinata then presses play and rushes to face the taller boy.

 

_In the morning when I wake_

_And the sun is coming through,_

_Oh, you fill my lungs with sweetness,_

_And you fill my head with you._

 

 

Kageyama awkwardly places his arms around the red head’s waist as two smaller arms are wrapped around his neck.

 

_Shall I write it in a letter?_

_Shall I try to get it down?_

_Oh, you fill my head with pieces_

_Of a song I can't get out._

 

The two boys start swaying softly to the music, only remembering a limited amount of dance skills from Daichi and Suga’s wedding. Kageyama looks into Hinata’s glowing eyes and his small smile grows a bit. "What are you smiling at?” Hinata teases, his own smile discrediting any seriousness in his voice.

“You.” Kageyama flushes. “Y-you're quite a sight.”

Hinata giggles and pushes onto his tip toes to give Kageyama a kiss on his nose.

 

_Can I be close to you?_

_Can I be close to you?_

 

“Can I tell you something?”

“S-sure.” Kageyama stutters, unsure of what to expect.

Hinata rises higher on his tip toes until his lips are centimetres away from his earlobe.“I’m really happy to be hear with you right now.” Kageyama is sure he’s never blushed this red before, even before him and Hinata got together. Still swaying to the song, he bends down and places his lips on Hinata’s.

“I’m really happy I’m here too.” He says softly. They peck once again, then Hinata nuzzles his head in the crook of his shoulder. They let the music be the only sound in the room.

 

_Can I take it to a morning_

_Where the fields are painted gold_

_And the trees are filled with memories_

_Of the feelings never told?_

_When the evening pulls the sun down,_

_And the day is almost through,_

_Oh, the whole world it is sleeping,_

_But my world is you._

_Can I be close to you?_

_Can I be close to you?_

 

As the song ends, Kageyama nuzzles into Hinata’s hair, smelling strawberry shampoo mixed with the tangy scent of his sweat. The feeling of safeness and peace washes over him. Hinata chuckles softly and removes his head from his shoulder, looking up at him. He pulls Kageyama down into a kiss, passionate and full of energy, an aura that could only come from the small boy’s kiss.

“We still have a lot to do, you know.” Hinata says to Kageyama, looking around the room.

“You’re the one who wanted to dance, dumbass!” Kageyama shouts, any heat from his words is erased by the smile on his face, lighting up his sapphire eyes.

“Like you didn’t love that, Sappiyama”, Hinata teases, “big bad Tobio doesn’t like dancing”, Hinata says in his attempt of imitating the setter’s voice.

“W-whatever, idiot”, Kageyama says while most definitely _not_ blushing.

The two then pull the sheets and blankets and pillows onto the bed, and collapse onto it once again. Hinata scooches until his head is right over Kageyama’s heart and his body is curled up right next to his side.

Kageyama can’t help but look down at the beautiful boy in his arms and kiss the top of his fluffy head, closing his eyes and falling into a soft, peaceful sleep.

He thought many things were impossible until he met Hinata, now he feels there’s nothing he can’t do as long as he’s by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I hope you liked this! Check out my tumblr too if you want
> 
> Tumblr: jack-o-lantern-mcqueen


End file.
